Rosario Hedgehog
by Emily The Hedgehog 23
Summary: Silver Aono is your regular everyday hedgehog because he hasn't unlocked his powers. His father enrolls him into Yokai Academy. He stumbles into a special hedgehog name Moka Akashiya. He has been outcasted by the school until he meets Rouge Kurono, Marine Sendo, and (my OC) Isaline Shirayuki. See whats happens. Mostly like, Rosario Vampire! :)
1. Chapter 1

Silver Aono is your regular everyday hedgehog because he hasn't unlocked his powers. His father enrolls him into Yokai Academy. He stumbles into a special hedgehog name Moka Akashiya. He has been outcasted by the school until he meets Rouge Kurono, Marine Sendo, and (my OC) Isaline Shirayuki. See whats happens. Mostly like, Rosario+Vampire! :)


	2. School and A Vampire Hedgehog

Ch 1- School and a Vampire Hedgehog.

Hello. My name is Silver Aono. I'm your regular everyday hedgehog.

Silver's Pov

" Guess what son? You're going to school. " . "Where did you find that?! " I said astonished. " I found this on the ground. This is what you call a lucky find. " he said. "That's bad dad. " . " Any ways, you're going to Yokai Academy. Here's your uniform son. " . I stared at it and sighed. "There's no way of getting out this. " I thought. I got dressed into the uniform. I packed my things and waited for the bus. An hour later, the bus arrived. I hugged them and got on the bus. We went through a tunnel. There was a big building ahead of me. " So this is Yokai Academy? " I said not very enthusiastic. I grabbed my bike and rode the rest of the way. About halfway, I ran into someone else. "Ow.". I turn around to see a yellowish tan hedgehog with the green uniform jacket, a tannish brown skirt and short brown boots. Her hair was long and pink and her eyes were green. " I'm sorry, I all of sudden got so dizzy. " she said. " She's... She's gorgeous. " I thought. Then my nose started to bleed. " Oh no you're bleeding. ". She pulled out a tissue and leaned towards me. She stopped really closed to my face. " I can't...I shouldn't. " She said blushing. She started to looked down. " But that smell. ". " Smell? " I sniffed her hair. " Ahh her hair smells so good. " I thought. Then I felt hands on my face which grabbed my cheeks. " Sorry I can't help it, cause I'm a vampire. ". She leaned towards my neck and opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She bite me lightly. " Grsh. " I grunted.

Moka's Pov

I bit him. I feel sorry but his blood smells so good. After some time has passed, I opened my eyes and backed away. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!". He grunted a few times. " You bit me. " he said.

Silver's Pov

" You bit me. " I said. " Wait." I thought. "It's not that bad. ". She looked down at the Yokai manual. " Are you going to Yokai too?" She asked picking up the book. " Um.. yeah. It's my first year. " . " That's great. This is mine too!" She said smiling. " Oh so whaddaya know?".

Moka's Pov

" I have to ask you. " He looked more concerned. " What do you think about vampires?". I was swaying hoping that he didn't hate our kind.

Silver's Pov

" It's a joke. It's gotta be. " I thought. " Well it's fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires at the slightest. If you want to call yourself a vampire, there's more power to ya. " I said. She gasped in happiness. Then she jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. " THANK YOU!". I fell back. " She was standing over me. " Well if that's the case, maybe we could be friends, whaddaya think?" . I was blushing lightly. " Uh.. yeah sure. ". " Oh and by the way, my name's Moka Akashiya. ". " My name's Silver Aono. " I said weakly. She had a smile lit on her face. " I never thought I'd got to school with a girl this cute. We walked to our homeroom. " Good morning class,if you're new to Yokai Academy, welcome. My name is Valerie Nekonome. I'm sure everyone knows this fact, but this school's for animals that have special powers and abilities. For use to live in peace with regulars, we must learn to coexist with them, which brings us to our first rule. You must always remain in your regular form. Rule number 2! You must never reveal your special form on campus. Every will follow these rules, right?" She said. " Such boring rules." a green hedgehog said. " That's not appropriate mister." . " If we do find a regular animal, why don't we just kill it or beat it up? " He said smirking. " He's gotta be joking!" I thought. " Scourge Komiya, no regular could have gotten through. This school is closed with a giant secret barrier. " . He was looking at me. I put the book over my face. " Sorry I'm late. "She said. " Oh don't worry. It's alright. o ahead and introduce yourself. ". " Ok. Hello everyone my name is Moka Akashiya. " . The whole class was talking quietly back and forth to each other. " SILVER, IT'S YOU! I'm so glad we the same class together. " She said while she jumped on me. I screamed.

We were walking down the hall. " What's going on? Is this a dream? A school full of monsters? That makes no sense. " I thought. We went to the vending machine and got tomato juice. We both reached for it. I pulled my hand back. " I'm sorry!" I said worried. She stayed in that position for a second then turned her head. She stood straight up. "Aww you're silly. " She lightly pushed me back into the column. " Ugh... she's strong. " I thought. I poked two holes into the can. We sat on the bench...She drank some of the juice. " Eh.. this is fun huh?". I looked away. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her looking at me. I drank some of my juice. "Really? Is this cute girl a real live vampire?" I thought as she drank her drink. We just sat there drinking our drinks. " Hey there sexy. You said your name was Moka Akashiya right?". I spat out my drink. Then he grabbed me and pushed me into a column. " No let him go!". " So tell me. What's a smokin' hot chick like you makin' friends with the numbnuts like him? I mean come on." . He through me a the vending machine. " AH.".

Moka's Pov

" Silver!" I said while I starting running towards him. Then he grabbed my shoulder. " Forget about that punkass and come hang out with me. " he said. I glared at him. " No way. I prefer to hang out with nice people thank you!" . I ran towards Silver. " Silver. Are you okay? " I said kneeling down.

3rd Person

Scourge picked up a can of tomato that rolled to him and crushed the juice out of it.

Silver's Pov

We went to the hall on the roof. " Wow. That was pretty scary. Are you sure you're okay after that?". "Yeah. He was really strong though. " I said. " So that was monster power? Crazy strength. ". " Oh Silver, you're so funny! Back there, you had acted like you've never seen a special before. " She said patting me on back. " Well... ". " So what powers do you have anyway? Oh wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other are we? Sorry nevermind you don't have to tell me." . " But I already know what you are Moka, since you told me that you're a vampire. ". " Yeah.. I know but that was before I knew that that was a rule here.". " You know, you don't look like a vampire very much.". " Well, not right now but, look." . She pulled her breasts apart. I started to freak out. " Look at what? OH I can't look there!". "It's ok. Look at the rosario upon my chest. If I were to take this off, I would change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." . " So you are a vampire?". " That's why I wear it as a charm to seal away my powers. I can't even take it off myself." She looked at herself. " Th... Thats ok. Even if your get scary sometimes, you're still the same Moka.". " OH. I knew you'd understand! You're my first friend here. And also, I should tell you that you're my first in another way too Silver. " She hugged me. " In what way?". "Til now, all I've had was tomato juice and transfusion baths. I've never sucked anyone's blood until yours today. Oh it tasted so sweet. So rich, I'll never forget it. I saw her fangs again. Then I got a glimpse of her dark side and pulled away. " Yeah.. I'm sorry but I... I have to go. " I said running off. " See ya later!". " Why'd he leave?". I running down the stairs. " This can' be happening. How could she be so cute and still be a vampire? But, are we really that different?" I looked at the other students in the hall. " So her, and her too? All of them? ". I continued running. I packed my things and exited out of the front. I looked back at the school. " I don't think this school's for me." I thought.

Moka's Pov

" Silver!" I ran towards and stopped to catch my breath. He turned away sad. " I think I should got to a human school. I stared for a sec. " What? A human school? Why?". He turned around. " Look, I really like you Moka but I just can' stay here!". "No way! You can't go to a regular school, you can't! ". She pulled my bag. " Moka please. ". Her grip tightened. " i'm sorry. It's just that I really don't like regulars very much. They can be cruel. I know because I attended regular school all the way up to junior high. I was lonely. They didn't believe in special powers or abilities. I felt so different. It was like I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about when I was there. But then you said you didn't care if I was a vampire Silver. And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone anymore." She let a few tears fall. " But still. What if I turned out to be one of the regulars you _hate _so much? Would you still feel the same about me? She looked worried and sad. " I'm a... regular. I'm sorry but that's was I am. And the only reason I'm here is because of a major mix up!". She pushed herself away from me. "You're lying. Y... You have to be. No regular could've gotten in her.". " I should've known you would've looked at me like that.". " Is is really true?" she reached towards me. " Just stay away from me! You hate regulars right? Don't you? Well that's okay. I don't need you. I DON'T NEED MONSTERS FOR FRIENDS ANYWAY!" I said as my voice was getting shakier. Realizing what I said, I ran away. " Silver WAIT!". I was running along the path that we met. "Where's the bus stop?" I looked and started running again.

Moka's Pov

I was running after him. " Silver." I thought. " So where do you think you're going. Stick around babe. ". It was Scourge. I got serious. " Sorry but I'm busy now. ". He laughed and started to transform. " How do you like my true form? I'm an orc.". He wrapped his tongue around me. " NO!".

Silver's Pov

I heard her scream. I started to turn. " Oh no that jerk again." I said as I flashed back. "But if I go back I'm still a regular. ". I thought for a second.

Moka's Pov

I was covered in saliva. " Come on babe, what's the deal? I showed you my true form, why won't you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy. " he said with anger. " For one, it's against school rules. ". " We're outside outside school so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" as he grabbed my leg. " AHHH!" I hit a tree and fell to the ground. " hahahahahah." . " STOP IT!" A voice said. " You. Get the hell away from her NOW!". I grunted as I looked up. " Silver.".

Silver's Pov

That jerk turned to me. " What was that? ". Then I closed my eyes as he threw me down the hill. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What the hell are you? A regular or a mouse. You're pathetic!".

Moka's Pov

" SILVER!" I said running down the hill. " Hey you. GET BACK HERE!" going downhill.

Silver's Pov

I looked up. My vision was slurred. " The bus stop. So this is where it is.".

Moka's Pov

" Silver! " running towards him. I turned him over to see his face. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I guess specials and regulars aren't meant to be together. " I said crying. " Don't cry.". " Look at me. I'm a vampire. I suck people's blood and hurt them in the process. The truth is, back at my old school, all I ever wanted was a friend. Whether it was a special or a regular. I didn't care. But now, I think maybe it is impossible. ". " What's with all this lovey dovey shit?". I stood up. " Please. You should get out of here. ". " Silver. " . I backed up a little. " I know I'm weak, and nothing but a piece of regular garbage to you. " I said backing up onto the post. He ran towards me. " I don't care if you're a monster or I'm a human. That doesn't matter anymore Moka. Cause I still wanna be your friend! " . " All your yappin's getting on my nerve!" the jerk pushed him while breaking the post. " Silver!" i said running towards him. " Even if you are a vampire. Well I still... I still like you Moka. ". He fell down pulling off my rosario. " My rosario. It came off.". Bats flew and covered me.

Silver's Pov

I saw her covered with bats. Then the bats flew off her. "So this is the power of a s-class special, a vampire. The legends, they're true. Silver hair. Blood red eyes. The overwhelming energy. She's only staring at me. Calm down. If you beat an s-class special my status will go up." . She yawned. " You need to learn your place. ". She kicked him and he was sent flying. " Yes ma'am. I will remember this lesson. " he said. She started walking towards. I saw multiples of her. " Which is the real Moka?" I thought. I stood up falling into her breasts. " That smell from earlier. The sweet smell. It's back. " I thought.

I opened my eyes. " You're awake.". " Yeah.". " Why were you waiting for the bus?". I was confused. She handed me a schedule. I looked at it for a while. " WHAT?! The bus comes at the same time but on different days?". She nodded her head. I headed to my dorm.

Dear Mom,

Hey. I know this letter won't get to you after a while because of the weird bus schedule, but I'm writing anyways. We have our own dorm room. I have also made a new friend. It's a she and her name is Moka Akashiya.

Thank you for reading. Please Follow, Favorite and R&R! :)


End file.
